Always
by Candide Avedo
Summary: Rangiku's torn up inside, but what did Gin do?  Inspired by anime episode 308, manga chapter 415.  Spoiler alert. Rated for safety.


**Author's Note**: [March 11, 2011] WARNING: Spoiler of Bleach Episode 308. Or Bleach manga chapter 415 okay? Okay, if it's not a spoiler for you, please continue~

Hellow... So I'm upset about Bleach episode 308... So I'm going to vent this way. I'm still upset. However there's something heart-breakingly beautiful about it...

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Bleach. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention

* * *

'

**Always  
**

'

Seeing Aizen standing there in front of his still form resting on a slab of concrete, she knew. Rangiku understood what he had done. The fear she felt upon realizing the spell Gin placed on her was justified. In a flurry of mixed emotions she threw herself to him, fearful yet braced for the inevitable.

Time stood still, as she felt for any faint trace of reiatsu. Her Gin was no more.

And so the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Aizen was already aiming to kill.

_I really don't care_. She felt herself think. Her attention was all on him, only for _him_. _If it relieves this pain, perhaps it's the remedy_.

Before Matsumoto had felt the blow she was waiting for, Ichigo had already interfered, and she didn't even notice his presence.

Rangiku could only gasp for breath through each laboured sob. Her chest was clenched painfully tight. The injuries she retained from fighting couldn't compare to the agony that gripped her inside. Irrationality was taking over. She wanted it to.

Nothing, nothing could have mattered to her as much as what she had just lost. Someone most closest to her heart had left her. Left her with a gaping hole that would never be filled again. Empty, a hollow vessel. _He _had succeeded in crumbling her world apart.

_Gin_... Rangiku's mind whispered. How she had grown to love that name. It was painful to repeat, but it comforted her all the same.

She desperately grasped his limp hand, daring to hope that he would clasp hers in return. Something to say that this was all just a dream... Her other hand threaded through his hair, as if wanting to touch every bit of him to remember what he felt like between her fingers.

How she wished that things were different. She missed him, deeply. Inside she wanted to scold Gin, to shake him; to implant into his mind how much she needed him. And now everything was too late. If she had spent more time with him, things could perhaps be different. Maybe she could have saved him.

_Yet knowing you, even though we were always apart and through everything we've been through... I know you won't have changed a thing_.

Instead he left her behind, as always.

_Gin... You could have taken me with you, then we could always be together_.

Her cries continued relentlessly, but it did nothing to help her. Inside, she blamed herself. Matsumoto knew Gin wanted to change things, all because of her. For the sake of her tears, he risked everything. Just for her.

_I wasn't worth this_...

Choking on a sob she raised her fist to the concrete, exerting what energy she had left before laying her forehead on Gin's chest. Her fingers trailed the path of injury that ultimately claimed him.

What she'd give to have his hands touch her for one last time, to have his arms wrapped around her as he'd never had before... For her to whisper his name near his ears, to say sweet nothings and have him smile the way he always had.

Rangiku prided herself on a strong woman, but with her eyes resting on the man beneath her, the walls caved in. She had run out of time. There was no chance for her to say how she truly felt. To confess to him where her heart belonged, and all that he undeniably owned.

As always he leaves her hanging, unsatisfied and constantly yearning. Forever.

Another stab of pain ripped through her. Summoning the last of her emotional strength, Matsumoto brushed Gin's hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful, right then and there.

She then leaned over, pressing her lips gently to his. The man who would always be in her heart.

_Gin... You fool. Can't you see that I'm okay letting my tears fall... As long as you are there to catch them? _

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, my first Bleach one-shot, and it's a depressing one. I wanted to create my first one that's more light-hearted. But what can I say, episode 308 really moved me. I even took a break from writing a different chapter to type this out.

C.A. [March 11, 2011]


End file.
